Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet 32
Chapter 32: Interlude: After the Execution He remembered the last moments of his life quite vividly. They had led him up to the scaffold, after they had removed all his rank insignia. Commander Stone before him actually collapsed and the marines had to drag him to his spot on the scaffold. It took all his will power not to do the same and set one foot before the other. The solemn beat of the drums stopped and the Executioner asked him if he had any last words. He had none, the night before he had written a letter to his son Swybin and urged him to forget his father and to undergo psycho adjustment treatment so he could try to apply again. Seven generations of Swybar had served the Union Fleet with distinction. He had stayed awake the last two nights thinking about his life. It was too late to change things now of course. He shame he brought onto his family was more painful to him than thinking about the execution. Had he been able too, he would have saved the Executioner the work and committed suicide. He should have paid more attention to his son’s development instead of being blind to his faults. He had pressed his son to become an Officer without ever asking if he wanted to, or if he was indeed fit to be an officer. Wilson helped him to bend a few rules to get his son past the evaluation procedures. Just to find out he was caught by the Worm. Wilson revealed that he was working for the Worm and in return needed a few favors. It was a slippery road and he was sliding a little bit faster every day and it had led him right under the memory metal noose of the gallows. They pulled a hood over his face, it was completely dark, he felt his own hot breath reflected by the fabric and only now he began to think about the afterlife. He had never believed in anything like that and believed that dying was the end and that there was nothing after it. As they placed the noose tightly around his neck he started to panic. There had to be something he could do to postpone the looming end. He heard the voice of the Executioner whisper in his ear. “It will hurt a little, because it has to look real.” Then the he heard the sharp hiss of the Hydraulics yanking the cross bar into the air and him off his feet. There was stinging sensation and that was the last thing he remembered. He suddenly realized he was remembering things in the past. He had been hanged and he was remembering things. Now he felt that he was lying on his back in a constricting box and that he was breathing. He could feel his body; hear his heart beat and terrible dryness in his mouth. He was alive and he was in a coffin. Had they failed to kill him and now he was doomed to suffocate? What did they do with the body of the executed anyway? Something was over his mouth and nose and he could breathe easily. A line of light penetrated the perfect darkness and then the lid was removed and he had to close his eyes with blinding pain. A voice said.” To the world you are dead, but nevertheless welcome to the world of the living.” As his eyes got used to the light, he noticed three dark robed men standing around the Coffin. All three appeared human, the middle one was taller and he was bald and had large purple eyes, slightly pointed ears and had a strange male face with distinctive female features. “I am Theobar the First Son of Darkness, Supreme High priest of the Church of Darkness. I can see you try to place my origin. I am Saresii and as you can see I am the only one embracing my true gender.” Swybar coughed and sat up, a breathing mask was strapped on his face and he removed it, noticing that he was no longer shackled. He took off the respirator and touched his neck.” Where am I?” “That is not important right now.” One of the other men offered him a cup with water and it tasted like pure bliss. The male Saresii said.” It took much effort and much money to get you, but getting an Admiral with all the knowledge was an opportunity my associates did not want wasted.” “The Worm?” “The Worm has rescued you, yes, but we paid them to get you. Don’t worry we will take good care of you and you will find the rewards of your new career quite satisfactory, all we want is pretty much everything you know. Access codes, Fleet and Union Secrets, that sort of thing. You are not even a traitor, to them you are dead.” Swybar got up. “I don’t care who or what I have to betray or to do. I owe you my life and I give you whatever you want. I have only one goal left in life.” “Oh do tell me what sort of goal does a man have rising from the grave?” “I am going to kill Eric Olafson. Without him I wouldn’t be in this situation.” “Splendid coincidences then, we have similar goals.” --””-- MAKING CALLS The thrill of piloting my own ship was still there but not as intense anymore. There was really nothing to do. The course was across Union Space and the only contacts that occasionally appeared on the long range scanners were Civilian ships. I listened to GalCom chatter on both the civilian and fleet channels, but there was nothing else but some chatter between freighter pilots, space bus operators and the like. The biggest thing discussed was some event with aliens that looked like Y’All in a far distant Satellite Cluster. After the third day I actually left the bridge and slept in the small Command officer cabin. I had a long chat with Elena, called Limbur and Wintsun and left a message for Olia and Galmy. I learned that Limbur and Wintsun were already back on Arsenal II and I was technically late. Olia was on her way to the Brownstone Branch of the Academy in the Belarom System. She decided to specialize in Communications and on Brownstone was the Communication school of the Fleet. Limbur knew that Galmy was going to specialize as a Ship Computronic Specialist and went to the appropriate specialty school. Wintsun surprised me with his choice of becoming a Logistics officer. While it was perhaps the most important part of fleet operations, I still wondered why Wintsun has chosen this path, but then maybe he had a talent for it and they suggested it. After I had talked to Limbur for a while I called Narth Prime, as I had no specific GalNet Code for Narth. I was surprised to get a Human Communications Officer instead of a Narth, and he identified himself as a Simulation.” Thank you for calling Narth Prime, currently there are no civilian GalNet Terminals on Narth prime. If you are interested in Narth and the recent development please follow the links displayed below. If you have questions or suggestions or direct communication requests, please record your message at any time and it will be forwarded. Please note that Narth is still in a phase of adjustment and a response might not be imminent.” I transmitted my ID Code and said.”I am Midshipman Eric Olafson; I have a personal friend on Narth Prime. Please relay this message that am thinking of him and hope he is alright.” The Screen changed and Narth appeared.” It is the one that shared the Hughavh with Narth. Narth is sorry for not providing you with a direct call code. I am Narth Supreme, Eric and your friend is almost complete now. He will return to the Academy to complete his second year at the PSI Academy and hopes he will be able to rejoin you in the third year.” I automatically bowed before the transmission and said.” It is a great honor to meet and talk to you, Sir.” The hooded being had an amused tone in his voice.” You have a long way to go Eric, but you are Narth and wherever your path will lead you, you can end it here whenever you want. The one Narth that is your friend has received his new corporal body and his Hughavh is currently bonding with it, Narth has shared a new emotion with all Narth. He is missing your companionship and through him we all know what this means now. For showing Narth true treasures we have long lost or never known you have our gratitude.” “Can you tell him miss him too?” “Don’t you know that he is missing you? Can you not feel it? Narth your friend knows all you feel and think. Perhaps you need more time to develop your Hughavh but all you do is to consciously think and Narth will know whatever you want him to know.” “I will try.” “Then farewell Eric who is Narth. We will need to meet and I need to explain you many things, but the time is not now.” “I look forward meeting you, Sir.” --””-- SWYBAR Swybar was led into a darkened room. A single spotlight shone on a raised seat and a single white skinned being was sitting on that raised chair. It had a black thing attached to his chin, was bald and had snow white skin, a Kermac. He believed to know now who was behind the Worm and the Church of Darkness and now he know just how deep his betrayal would go. He would not only betray the Fleet but the Union and even his home world, but then he was dead to them. They killed him without mercy so he would have none. “It is so nice to finally meet project 12, I mean former Admiral Swybar.” The Kermac said. “I do not know what you mean by Project 12, but I think you could be the one responsible for my rescue.” “Oh yes I am. I am also the one responsible for you being executed in the first place, but how that happened has to wait. Do have a seat Admiral. I have a pressing matter I hope you can help me with.” A chair appeared and Swybar sat down and said.”As I told your associate, I have nothing to lose quite literally and I will full cooperate without reservations.” “You will find the Kermac can be generous, now tell me what you know about Koken?” “It was discovered recently and it is believed to be the ... to be your original home world.” “Yes, but do go on. How it discovered and what was is done about it? “Because the Siucra attacked an Explorer in the region,” “The Siucra were our first thrall species but that was over a million years ago. They still exist?” “I am not up to date on the latest developments, but I am not sure if any Siucra have survived the final attack. They worshipped the Kermac as gods and considered it their holy task to keep the space around Koken sterilized of all sentient life that had the potential of defiling their holy place which was Koken.” The Kermac made Swybar tell the entire events and then the Wizard said.” Amazing we did not even know they still existed. Yet there was a Thrall species worthy of our attention. Koken is far from Union space, does the Union have any plans for it?” “I don’t know what the actual plans are, but I know it is considered Union Space now. The Tinkehel have become members.” “Who are the Tinkehel?” “A Sentient species that was almost wiped out by the Siucra and their home world is only 12 Light years from Koken. I seen highly classified reports of UNI technology caches both on Koken and especially on Koken Moon. I know Admiral Strother of Coreward Fleet Command requested four Gigamon Space stations into that area.” “We must go to Koken and retrieve a few things. How would you suggest we do that?” “That could prove difficult. I am dead and no longer able to travel freely in Union Space.” “Ah but because you are dead you can. I was told from reliable sources, they have not yet deleted your command codes and the Citizen implant does not record the date of death.” The former admiral rubbed his chin.”In that case there are several things we could do.” They showed him to a GalNet terminal and he dialed in and could access his personal files without any problems. A plan formed in his mind, how he could accomplish what the Kermac wanted and to get his revenge. --””-- PAULI STATION I was less than a day away from my destination, as the Comm. Unit activated receiving a message from Fleet Central. I verified my identity and the main screen showed the Commander I knew to be Admiral McElligott’s new aid.” Good afternoon Midshipman Olafson, your Computronic verified that you have reached the coordinates necessary to brief you on your mission.” “Aye Sir.” “Switch to Secure Scramble 6” I turned the Channel to the highest security settings. “Proceed to Pauli Station and find Commodore Morgan. She is of NAVINT and she will brief you and instruct you in Clearance procedures and she will have the final instructions for your mission.” All this did not sound like a simple delivery mission to me, but I verified and repeated my orders. The Commander gave me a sad grin.” I know you wonder what this is all about, and I couldn’t tell you if I knew, but you better get used to it. You are the only Midshipman I know of who is on the scanner screen of the Old Man. It is very hard to get his attention, but once you got it it’s even harder to sink back into obscurity. With that I mean once the Immortals have noticed you, your Career and life will never be the same again, I know. It happened to me.” “I guess you have a point there, Sir.” I sighed and acknowledged. Pauli Station was a Gigamon Class Space Station, of the same class as Arsenal Gate. While I knew the purpose of Arsenal Gate, I wondered why they had put such a large station more or less in the middle of nowhere. As far as I knew there was no important Navy installation or important System nearby. The closest occupied star system was Novak’s Sun and it only had one occupied planet called Novak One and according to GalNet its main export was Oranges and nuts, agricultural products and nothing spectacular or secret. True Narth Prime was only 45 Light years away, but Narth Prime had its own network of space stations and a Gigamon Station called Narth Gate. I could not find any particular reason for Pauli Station on GalNet either. Even for the nearly inexhaustible resources of the Union and the Fleet, there had to be a reason for making such an investment. Gigamon Stations were the largest Standard Class Deep Space Stations, heavily armed and defended with enormous crews and material needs. Traffic according to my scanners was light. I only noticed a big freighter and a Space bus in scanner range and then hailed the station. An Attikan with spotted fur and Lieutenant rank appeared on the screen. “Good evening Midshipman Olafson, I have received your flight plan orders and transponder codes, all is in good order. Please approach from Galactic North and release Landing controls once you are in the Green Zone. Traffic Control will take over from there. Welcome to Pauli Station.” “Thank you Sir.” “Say, Midshipman your name sounds familiar. Do you know Fectiv and Pure?” I smiled.” Yes those are friends of mine I met at the academy.” “I am Fectiv’s older brother, Factnav. He has told me a lot about you. If your orders leave you any spare time, give me a buzz after I am off duty and we have a drink together.” “I sure would like that. I will let you know as soon as I received my orders.” He disconnected and I smiled to myself. This was a pleasant surprise and I hoped I had a few moments to catch up with him and maybe get the GalNet Codes for Fectiv and Pure’s PDD’s. As Pauli Station came into visual range, I noticed the huge station was partially attached to an asteroid or dark moon. Objects like this were called wanderers. Planets, Moons or large asteroids that have been expelled from their original solar system and floated through interstellar space, were hard to find but not uncommon. I wondered if that rock was the reason for the Pauli station. I reached the green traffic control zone and landed remote assisted in one of the enormous docking bays. A mechanical arm took the entire Sturgeon and placed it in a parking rack on the side. I secured the ship according to standard protocols, after I had put on dress uniform and checked my appearance one more time. Pauli Station Port was just like any other Space port. This one was lively but not very busy. The Usual businesses and restaurants gave a sense of belonging. As long as there was an Arthurs one could be sure to be in Union space and no matter how far from home, some things were the same everywhere. The Instructions I had received were specific and included an address. At an Info Bot station I learned that much of the asteroid was hollowed out and added to the station and the whole complex was enormous, but the Info-Bot transferred its instructions to my PDD and using the IST System I reached Level 175 Section 45, Corridor 14 in no time. As I exited the IST I stepped into a lobby area inside that Corridor. A man in black coverall and no visible rank insignia sat behind a dark wood counter. The front of the Counter was decorated with a blue glowing stylized eye and the letters NAVINT. Which stood for Navy Intelligence, judging by his blond curled hair and the stern nose I figured him to be a Pan Saran, but he did not wear the polished brass chest armor they usually did. He looked up form whatever he was doing.” You must be Midshipman Olafson.” “Yes Sir I am.” “The boss is waiting for you. Please go down this corridor all the way to the end, there is a double door. Go right on in and welcome to the family.” “Sir, what family?” “NAVINT of course, this is Pauli Station and this is the NAVINT academy. Midshipman arriving here for his second year, I just wanted to be the first to welcome you.” I nodded a little surprised and then went down the corridor as instructed. Now I knew what the purpose of Pauli Station was, but I didn’t really want a career in NAVINT. Was I not supposed to be able to make my own choice? On the other hand I had not yet made up my mind what career path to take. Maybe I had waited too long and the choice was made for me. Nothing ever appeared to be simple. With a sigh I approached the door and it opened right away. It was a sparse decorated office with a desk, before it a visitors chair and behind it an older woman with dark short cropped hair. I snapped in attention and saluted her. “Midshipman Olafson reporting as ordered, Ma’am” She had the same warmth in her eyes as a Rock shark as she eyed me up and down and then she smiled.” Welcome Midshipman Olafson. I am Commodore Morgan and I welcome you to Pauli Station.” She waved and motioned me to sit down. “We are a little different than the regular Navy; we don’t flaunt ranks, or do much of the saluting and all that.” I sat down and said.” Thank you Ma’am, am I correct to assume that I am to serve my second year here at NAVINT?” “Well that would be your choice later on. If that is what you want. For now you are here to receive your new Security Clearance. It is very rare that anyone gets a Clearance that high and I never heard of a Midshipman getting it, but I am instructed by Fleet Command to instruct you for all procedures of the Blue-Blue Red Level.” I was tested and memory conditioned for the next three days and received detailed instructions. No one knew why or if they knew no one told me. A Saresii Technician wanted to implant a Psi Shield, he explained that every Command Officer and every Navint Agent got one of these, but as he tested me he said.” I don’t think you need one. I never met anyone as perfectly shielded as you. I am a Level 20 telepath and I couldn’t even tell you are here.” Just then the Commodore walked in and said to the Saresii Technician.” I hope you haven’t started, we have explicit orders not to implant him.” I was still on the examination couch underneath a metal sensor ball while they talked. The Technician said.” No I haven’t started yet. It looks like he already has one and yet I can’t even localize the Implant.” “He has Narth connections.” To me she said.” Your Narth friends shielded you better than anyone could. Have you received your new code key yet?” “Yes Ma’am it was implanted this morning.” “You know how to get the day code?” “Yes, Ma’am, I am to log on in the morning to the Security Network. Identify myself according to protocol and then listen to the day code.” “Very good, now give the day code for today. This is an order.” “I cannot give you the day code unless you have identified yourself according to Blue –Blue protocol to an independent official Computronic system.” “Acceptable. Now where would you find an independent Official Computronic?” “Aboard Union Ships, all public places such as Union Star Ports and any Computronic connected to Nelson.” “Appears to me you got it. Maybe you change your mind after you’re done with that assignment of yours and come here to Pauli Station and specialize in NAVINT.” “And I was under the impression; I just had to deliver a space ship.” I could not help saying it with a sarcastic undertone. “Do you know how many beings serve in the Union Fleet?” “Not exactly no.” “I think it is in the Trillions and do you know how many of those ever see the Admiral of the Fleet, or talk to him? The chances to win the Pluri-Lotto are much better, now you have met the Old man several times and you are on his personal call list. Getting back into obscurity is almost impossible.” I sighed.” I have a feeling you might be right.” “Now get out of that examination gown and meet me in my Office in twenty minutes, so I can brief you on your mission.” --””-- TAKING THE COMMANDER HOME The Commodore was not alone in her office. There was another woman present and I knew her. It was Commander Gwen Hollow and she smiled. “Did I not tell you we will meet again?” The Commodore said.” Your mission is to take Commander Hollow to her home planet.” I looked at them both and I was sure my face displayed the big question mark I was feeling and I burst out before I could stop myself. “This is it?” I realized I spoke out of order, both of them were high ranking Officers and I added.” I am sorry, Ma’am. I gladly take you to your home planet, but I don’t understand the secrecy and all the clandestine preparations. I think you knew about all this when I left you at Lorman’s Starbase.” The Commodore said. “You received this security training because you know about the Spatial Gate on Wichita. The Gate and the existence of the Cave of things have been classified.” Commander Hollow laughed. “No one expected you to end on Wichita, solving the Big Bone Mystery. Not even my security clearance is high enough to really know what else you discovered there. All we wanted is to reward you with the transfer of the Sturgeon.” I grinned sheepishly as all made sense and that there wasn’t a real mystery after all.” Sorry about that.” The Commander waved her hand “No worries Midshipman, if you ever make it to become a commanding officer, you would have to come here anyway for your Psionic Conditioning and Security briefing. Maybe it is a good omen.” The Commodore added.” After you have taken the Commander home, bring the Sturgeon back here, as this is its new station and then we get you to Arsenal II so you can continue your Academy training.” And the Commander said.” Please meet me in six hours at the ship, so I can catch up a little with my sister. Pauli Station has a great shopping concourse.” --””-- I used the time to call Factnav and met him in a bar on the concourse. He told me that Pure had changed his mind and had switched to the Marine Corps and Fectiv was back at Arsenal for his second year. He was specializing in a JAG career. Another one of my friends making a choice I would have never guessed. Factnav grinned at that and agreed that this was a surprising choice, but he told me that Fectiv planned for an eight year stint in the Navy and then become a lawyer and that a stint in the JAG department would help him. Factnav never asked me what I was doing here and stopped me as I wanted too.” This is Pauli Station, we never ask questions here. You never get an answer and if you do its most likely a lie, but intelligence and counter intelligence is as important as Battle ships and canons.” He swiped his PDD against mine and said.” Now you got Fectiv’s Call Code. I am sure he will be glad to hear from you. Of course he is back at the Academy and his access to PDD’s and GalNet is limited, but you can leave him a message and get Pure’s code as well.” I left him a message right away and send him a Visual of me sitting next to his brother. Factnav then wished me all the best and went back on duty and I found my way to the ship, but not before finding a Union Post office. There I packed a few keep sakes for Exa I had purchased on the Concourse and the nice souvenir axe in a big box and had it send home addressed to Elena, so she could safe keep the things for me. Traveling with a big axe was not very convenient or practical, but I sort of liked it and didn’t want to lose it or throw it away. --””-- She appeared on time and said standing before the airlock.” Requesting permission to come aboard.” “Granted, Ma’am.” She came in put a suit case down.” Now that we have the formalities behind us, you can call me Gwen again; unless you insist then I will have to call you Captain.” “Well you are a Commander but if you are okay with first names, then that is fine by me.” “Alright Captain, get your ship into space and then I give you your destination coordinates.” I checked the systems and noticed the Station systems had refueled and serviced the engines and moments later we left Pauli Station behind us. She handed me a chip and I put it in the Nav Controls. I double checked the coordinates. Planet Endora was at the very fringes of Union Space, not far from the Igras Nebulae, the densest matter nebula known. Since sensors did not work well in the nebulae it was a welcome pirate hide out. According to the catalog, Endora was only colonized 50 years ago and claimed by a Group called Frontier Gems Inc. It was in a region of space sparsely populated and there was only rudimentary survey data available. She leaned over and sighed.” I know what you are thinking: What a dump.” I shrugged.” One cannot choose his or her home planet.” “Space bus makes it to Endora only once every month, and then usually with an escort from the Ranger station on Mabaa, 45 Light years away.” She said with a smile as if to explain why I was taking her there. It made sense to me, the Sturgeon was fast and small and it has teeth. Seeing the number of pirate incident reports of that area I was hoping that was enough. She got up and said.” I think I check out what the Galley has to offer. Since we are still three days out, we should have time for a nice little dinner.” It didn’t take her long and she came back.” The galley is small but well stocked. I prepared us dinner. Would you care to join me?” I checked the scanners once more; there was nothing artificial in sensor range. The Computronic would alert me if there was anything and so I joined her, I was surprised to find her wearing a red dress and her silvery hair put up in an intricate hairdo. She had a soft smile on her lips and said.” I am technically off duty and going home, so I thought I get out of uniform. I think you could as well if you like.” “As much as I would like that but I am not off duty.” “This is Union space; the chances we run into trouble even at Endora are very slim. Space is awful big, and no one expects you to be on duty for the entire 72 hours.” She gestured to the galley table.” Besides Uniforms and ranks get in the way when you like the company you have dinner with.” “I am not sure, besides I have not packed any formal civilian clothing.” She looked lovely and had a strange sparkle in her eyes that hinted she had more on her mind than just dinner. So I gave in and changed into civilian clothing and joined her in the small galley. She had set the table, there was music and she said with an apologetic in her voice as we sat down.” I know all this looks a bit obvious, but I hope to set you at ease so you can tell me a bit more about you and perhaps a bit about your other self, the female part I mean.” She lowered her eyes and almost whispered the last words. As always when it came to this subject I felt awkward and ashamed and tried to find a reason to post pone the conversation.” It is a point of great confusion to me and I don’t really understand it or what it means for me. It seems such a simple thing. Gender should not be something you need to think about, something you want to change or alter. Yet I do.” She uncovered her dish and so did I. It was some sort of meat with whitish mass and dark brown gravy, a helping of little green things on the side. She changed the subject and said.” That is Terran pork roast with mashed potatoes and peas. I love Terran food and I hope I made the right choice for you as well.” I was glad our conversation went into another direction. “I don’t mind Terran food. I am not a great expert in what is available, but as long as it is not Elly or Yakuta food I am alright.” She laughed.” No, stink bugs aren’t exactly my favorite either. I read what you did there and it was quite impressive. I heard the Yakuta have named the boulevard leading to their new space port after you.” I blushed.” I hope you are joking.” “No I am afraid not, it is the Eric Neo Viking Boulevard.” I almost choked on a fork full of the green things and decided I didn’t like the taste of peas.” At least they didn’t use my last name.” She pushed a few peas around her plate and said. “Do you feel and think different when you assume your female persona?” The way she put her question made me feel even more awkward. “I don’t know if I really think different, it just somehow makes me feel right. It is not so easy to describe in words, especially to a stranger. Heck it is difficult to describe to anyone. Aren’t you Saresii? Would you not know more about this subject?” Her smile changed to a more serious expression. “I wasn’t entirely honest to you. I am not really Saresii. I just look that way as it suits my personality.” She looked at me directly and said. “I am of the Coven.” I tried to remember, but even the cerebral uploaded Xeno knowledge did not yield any results.” I never heard of that Civilization.” “Very few have, we guard our secrets and our society very closely.” “I guess that is why your kind chooses to live on a planet in the fringes?” She didn’t answer but pushed her plate away.” I find it very intriguing and I can only imagine how it had to be like growing up on a harsh world with this, unable to talk to anyone about it.” It was my turn to sigh,” I wish I knew what it means for me. I still consider some form of treatment, even though I heard only bad things about it, but I got a sister now I can talk about it.” I suddenly felt quite tired and said.” I better check the sensors and perhaps take a short nap before we reach the fringes. I need to be on top of things then.” She nodded.” Yes I think I will do the same.” Somewhere on the edge of my mind I found it strange that I was so tired, but a few hours of sleep would fix me right up and the Computronic would wake me if there was any trouble. The scanners showed nothing artificial within scanner range and as Captain K’Tngnk said, chances to run into another ship in deep space were slim. I leaned back in the command chair and told the Computronic to wake me in three hours or if there was any contact on the scanners. --””-- GWEN Gwen came on the bridge and found Eric sleeping. She was surprised how long it took for the sleep drug to take effect. The young man had incredible will power and a strong sense of duty, just as his personal assessment file said he had. She looked at his young face. He was quite handsome and she realized she was quite attracted to him. Could he be the one that had to face the Dark Ones? She somehow doubted it, but then he was Terran, even though he was born on a different world. The Neo Vikings of Nilfeheim were undiluted Terran, no other species had mingled with them ever since they left Earth. Unapologetic, raw Terran energy showed in all he did. There weren’t many species the Coven truly respected; the Terrans were one of them. She was on her seventeenth career among them and still they had the potential to amaze her, maybe she would choose to pose as a Terran the next time around. She hoped the Coven would be members by then and she would not have to hide her origin anymore. Of course the coven sisters could choose to revert to their true forms as all Life forms were openly welcome, but she was certain she would never revert to her true form again. She liked being human and most of all she truly liked being a woman. While all of the Coven were female by identity there was difference. The incredible complex hormone soup that bubbled inside these seemingly fragile bodies had changed her perspective on virtually everything. She used her special data chip to change the Computronics programming and doing so she also changed course. While the navigational sensors would still show the old course, the ship would take a different route, past the fringes of Union space and into the Igras Expanse. Deep inside this hazardous nebula was a sun with a single planet, which did not show on any navigational map. While the coven was far advanced and controlled incredible power, they could not remove an entire star system simply out of the Universe as the Narth did. So hiding inside the Expanse was the next best thing. But that would not last forever. While the Coven had no problem discouraging pirates and free lancers from venturing to close, stopping the Union was quite another story. She knew that the Science Council was considering to survey the Expanse, simply because it was unique it was there and it posed a scientific and technological challenge. Enough reasons, especially for the eternally nosy and inquisitive Terrans to check it out eventually. She didn’t feel entirely comfortable to change the course and deceive the young man. This was a dangerous area even before the nebula. While she was quite powerful and her age was counted in centuries not years, she was neither immortal nor invulnerable. The edges and fringe areas of the nebula crawled with pirates and freelancers of the worst kind. The rich matter soup contained virtually every element and mineral known, it was already in its molecular form and easy to be scooped. Gold, platinum, polonium and everything in between was still valuable. There were those who scooped, and those who rather took what others scooped. The Scoopers were as rough and mean as any pirate and they fired first and never asked many questions. There was a constant little war going on, the Scoopers against the pirates and the Scooper Syndicates and Families against each other for the best fringe scoop areas. The expanse was huge and neither Pirates nor scoopers ventured far inside, as it was virtually impossible to gain Trans light speed. Normal shields could not displace that much matter that fast and collapsed. Trying to reach Trans light shield without shields was suicide even in a battle ship with Ultronit Armor plating. She knew the secret pathway to Coven and the little ship had excellent Trans Dim Shields, it would still be a challenge, to reach the pathway. She could not help herself so she leaned forward and kissed the sleeping Human. --””-- ERIC The Computronic woke me with a loud alert sound and then the ships system said.” Potential hostile contacts in scanner range.” I bolted up, but sank right back into the command seat. Switched Inter ship:” Commander please find a seat and secure for Combat.” The scanner showed three signals pulsing red. To my surprise according to the Nav system we were on course, but the Igras expanse was already in visual range. Something was not right; the expanse was fairly close to Endora but still far beyond unaided visual range. Why we were here was a mystery that had to wait. The three dots were identified as Katarian Vascar Runners, three times the size of the Sturgeon and while not Union made, the energy read out and weapon scan made them more than serious adversaries. Three ships did not necessary mean trouble; the fact that they were under full shields and had their weapons charged however was a strong indicator. That they had changed course and came straight towards us was another one. Not only had we been off course the sturgeon had dropped out of Quasi Space even before the system had alerted me. While we were still half a light year away from the expanse, the particle count per cubic kilometer was already two hundred times more than it was even inside a solar system. The tactical scan of the Vascars revealed they had unusually strong shielding. I wasn’t too worried; I had one ace that trumped all their advances, Dual Translocators. Standard shielding no matter how strong meant little to a weapon that bypassed them altogether. I turned on weapon systems and as my eyes flew over the readouts, I started to worry, the bomb magazines were empty. My ace turned out to be a dud. “Computronic why are the no bombs?” “Command person rank insufficient to be authorized for Translocator munitions request or transport, no munitions have been acquired.” A direct confrontation was something I wanted to avoid in the first place and turned the ship and accelerated, I needed to go Trans light and then figure out why we turned up so far of course and how the ship managed to make the entire trip in the three hours I was sleeping. The Commander came on the bridge and slipped in one of the free chairs. She said nothing while the system strapped her in. The Comm. Board lit up indicating incoming communication. A croaking voice came on, the transmission was audio only.” Little Union Fish slow down and prepare to be boarded. If you do that we will be gentle. If not we will destroy you.” I was not going to argue with him but pushed the accelerator past red line, just as we reached trash hold speed something hit the ship with enormous power. The lights flickered, the tactical system responded with an analysis.” Gravo Mine active. Gravitational shear force at 12 percent beyond safety limits of hull integrity.” I wished for a crew now. Someone able to analyze the scanner results, while I dealt with the pursuing ship. “Commander can you handle the Scanners?” “I am afraid not. I am a legal expert. I haven’t had any scanner time since the academy.” “Try it anyhow.” “Computronic, why was the Gravo Mine not detected?” “Scanner analysis complete, weapon identified as Signature Camouflages Ult Gravo Mine. Threat level high. Attempting adjusted scan. Scan Complete. Two hundred UGM detected with in scanner range. Margin of error 45 percent.” Trying to go Trans light in a mine field was suicide; especially if the Computronic only gave a 45 % chance to detect them all. Our pursuers obviously knew where these mines were and had no such restrictions. The only way out of here was on the path we came, knowing it was mine free. However three armed ships gained on us from that direction. We still had Havoc missiles and said. “Let’s see if they are as good as the Loki torpedoes.” The Computronic mistook this for a direct question and responded.” Preliminary tests showed that SII Havoc Ship to ship missiles outperform Loki Torpedoes in six out of seven criteria.” I targeted the first ship and armed them, this time the system showed all green. I fired. The missile accelerated faster than anything I had ever seen and went Trans light, hit the first enemy ship and simply melted at impact, no explosion no energy cloud, nothing.” I almost panicked.” System diagnose Havoc System, it did not explode.” “Havoc System loaded is exercise munitions for performance evaluation and not equipped with war heads.” My first ship turned out to be quite a nightmare. All I had left was single FTL Energy cannon, not enough to even dent the strong shields of my adversaries. In less than five seconds they would be in firing range of their FTL’s. It didn’t look good. Here I was in the vastness of space with a fast maneuverable ship, trapped like a Silver flicker in fishers net. There had to be something I could do... Category:Stories